


A story of beginnings

by Maracuya



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-22
Updated: 2013-07-22
Packaged: 2017-12-21 00:51:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,934
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/893874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Maracuya/pseuds/Maracuya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I once came across a literature project that would translate as "Finished Reading". What was it about? Some students sifted through the world literature and collected last sentences in books to find out if a completely new story could be assembled. And they could! A complete book was published later on (http://www.amazon.de/Ausgelesen-Duo-96/dp/3821835494/ref=sr_1_3?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1372779823&sr=1-3&keywords=ausgelesen). Now, I thought - ok... I've got so many Sansa-based fanfics on my hard drive (most of it SanSan). What if I collected all the FIRST sentences, no excuse, no exception, and tried to organize the sentences... would there be some kind of underlying story? Would there be a first sentence that could serve as an ending, too? Well, at least parts of it sound as if there was a thread in the collection, though there are slots, and my brain may change details to make it fit better here and there. As far as I can see no warnings apply. ;-)</p><p>With some help from fellow various SanSan shippers I could enrich the story. Thank you!</p><p>Disclaimer: I do not own my works of fanfiction/fanart. I do not profit from the stories or drawings, nor would I<br/>ever seek to do so. All credit for characters, plot and settings go to the respective original author or artist.</p>
    </blockquote>





	A story of beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> I once came across a literature project that would translate as "Finished Reading". What was it about? Some students sifted through the world literature and collected last sentences in books to find out if a completely new story could be assembled. And they could! A complete book was published later on (http://www.amazon.de/Ausgelesen-Duo-96/dp/3821835494/ref=sr_1_3?s=books&ie=UTF8&qid=1372779823&sr=1-3&keywords=ausgelesen). Now, I thought - ok... I've got so many Sansa-based fanfics on my hard drive (most of it SanSan). What if I collected all the FIRST sentences, no excuse, no exception, and tried to organize the sentences... would there be some kind of underlying story? Would there be a first sentence that could serve as an ending, too? Well, at least parts of it sound as if there was a thread in the collection, though there are slots, and my brain may change details to make it fit better here and there. As far as I can see no warnings apply. ;-)
> 
> With some help from fellow various SanSan shippers I could enrich the story. Thank you!
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own my works of fanfiction/fanart. I do not profit from the stories or drawings, nor would I  
> ever seek to do so. All credit for characters, plot and settings go to the respective original author or artist.

Alayne stood in her father`s solar in the Gates of Moon, going through a report on the tax income from Gull Town, frowning slightly.

When she says ‘forever’ in that moment, standing over Petyr’s dead body, she means it. 

She rides forth from the Vale with the brown washed from her hair with Littlefinger’s blood, Sansa Stark rising from the ashes of Alayne Stone in a wave of revolution supported by Yohn Royce who was her father’s friend but not Alayne’s father’s friend.

Sansa Stark spent the better half of her time in her bedchamber, either studying her scrolls, practicing her needlework, or praying.

Lord Eddard Stark leaned over the giant weirwood desk in deep concentration surveying his maps as he prepared for an emergency meeting with his war council.

Sandor Clegane was killing a man.

Watching Joffrey practice archery with the Stark children in the great practice yard of Winterfell, he can hardly believe a month has passed since the royal caravan arrived at Lord Eddard Stark's seat in the north.

How long he’d been traveling, Sandor didn’t know.

He arrived on foot, in a thin brown cloak that was no barrier against the blistering cold of a winter night.

Sandor could not believe how buggering cold it was.

Seven buggering hells – why did they have to head north?

Bitter winds from the Frostfangs carry the sharp clean smell of snow over the land south of the Wall.

The beginnings of winter in King's Landing was like the summer snowstorms Sansa remembered from Winterfell.

Though it was nighttime, the sky seemed to grow darker still as a storm brewed above the waters beyond the quay.

The darkling sky reeled with ravens, and dead men stirred in the trees below.

There were a few outside today. 

The air had a strange smell.

On the outskirts of Winterfell Sandor fought the abomination that had been his brother.

The battle with the undead has come to an end. 

He opens his eyes to cold droplets falling upon fevered skin.

It was raining. 

The rain wasn't stopping. 

It was making out to be another unbearably humid day.

She was eating lemoncakes from a platter when he entered her solar.

Fuck, she is pretty he thought hopelessly to himself, taking in the grinning, glowing redheaded vision before him.

It is always during the velvet black of night when he comes to her.

"Will it hurt very much?" the little bird asks.

The first time they lay together, it’s nothing like Sansa imagined it would be.

Sansa laid with her head on Sandor's chest, listening to his heartbeat and trying to fall asleep without a success.

At least now it won’t be Joffrey, she thought.

She smelt of sweetness and lemons, Sandor thought to himself as he nestled his face into her hair, taking in all the scents she would allow.

Sandor was still feeling a bit dazed after last night, not quite able to keep a grin from his lips as images of two shades of red hair swinging on top of him came to mind, of Sansa’s passion and her heated kisses, her hands on him, her mouth on him, two mouths on him!

Margaery writes of long limbs, fiery hair, eyes as blue as the noonday sky.

The fire...he had to get away from it.

He still woke in cold sweats from nightmares of green wildfire, and he was beginning to wonder if he in fact uttered the screams he heard as he tossed and turned in his sleep.

"So, what were you thinking while daring to give me such murderous looks, girl?'

Sansa was worried.

She started watching his hands because they were easier to look at than his face.

"You won't hurt me."

Some instinct made her lift her hand and cup his cheek with her fingers.

He walked away towards his chamber, eating up the distance with his long stride.

"Tell me again," Sansa says that afternoon when Brienne finally surfaces for a few gulps of fresh air.

"Have I said something amusing?" She climbs the steps in haste. 

The moment Sansa entered the throne room she knew there would be trouble.

The great hall was buzzing with expectation.

Her eyes flicker back and forth over the dimly lit ballroom.

Sansa was once again ushered into Joffrey’s kingly, opulent room.

She was older, now.

When she walks into the small council chamber in The Tower of The Hand, her betrothed doesn't even look at her.

Sansa heard the sound of heavy boots on stone fading as soldiers descended the stairs of the Tower of the Hand.

The Lion was tired.

His attention should be on potential threats to King Joffrey, but Sandor finds himself captivated by Sansa Stark's hair.

Sometimes Sandor Clegane thought that the monster that sat on the Iron Throne made him guard the little bird just to tease him.

Sandor couldn`t for the life of him understand how women could use the whole fucking afternoon to tie on some silks and twine up their hair.

Joffrey weds her on a pleasantly warm morning, sun shining unhindered by clouds.

Each day got worse and worse.

It was exactly two months after the grand spectacle of her wedding to King Joffrey that Sansa discovered she was with child.

He did not plan this.

Even with Sandor Clegane serving as her sworn shield, Sansa could not be made to feel safe in the Red Keep.

Hot tears spilled down Sansa’s cheeks as she made her way down the corridor.

This was not what Sansa had dreamed of. 

Sandor stepped out of his chamber into the passageway.

He finds her in his bed, huddled under his white cloak and he knows even before she raises her face to him that she has been beaten again and for a moment he hates himself even more than he already does for not being who she needs.

He often turned away when the beatings started.

It was almost dark in her bedchamber, and so quiet now.

Sansa sat at their table in the common room reflecting that something had changed between Sandor and herself.

It took her a long time to realize that Sandor was hurt.

We were arguing, Sandor thought distantly as he unlaced Sansa’s bodice.

It was early evening when she met Lord Tywin for supper.

Sansa never knew if her letters were ever really sent.

The maps and letters on the table made for an overwhelming view.

When the letter came from the Dragon Queen herself, Sansa tried to hide her excitement.

Sansa Stark threw her pen down triumphantly. 

The Dragon Queen likes her men strong, everyone says.

Sandor Clegane tossed and turned on the uncomfortable straw pallet of his small cell in the cloister of the Quiet Isle.

Sandor lay against the stone wall, eyes closed. 

Sandor groaned and turned on his side, reluctant to wake up.

After the silence of the Quiet Isle, Gulltown might as well have been King's Landing.

The sounds of the world around her warbled into coherent sentences as Lord Tywin spoke his vows.

Come to the godswood tonight, if you want to go home.

Sansa felt like flying as she hurried through the halls and corridors of the Maegor's Holdfast towards her room.

He'd been planning this day for months; he had to, what with King's Landing being so far from Winterfell.

She is no frightened little girl when they meet again.

The Red Keep’s godwood was a beautiful place at night, especially with the full moon shining in the sky and giving off enough light for Sansa to discern every detail of the peaceful sanctuary, almost as if the sun was still up in the sky.

He stood by the Iron Gate that guarded the path to the Godswood, flexing his fingers inside his new leather gloves.

When she looked at him, the tears rushed to her eyes.

“Damn it, Hound, where the hell is your cape?”

“Be quiet, girl.”

Sansa was running.

He was walking down the hall behind her.

“Will you not accompany me?” His lady asks.

Sandor Clegane was walking as fast as his slight limp would allow him, his head bowed low against the wind and the snow that was falling in big wet lumps to the ground.

Sansa sat atop the perlino mare with a white woolen cloak trimmed with white fur.

She wrapped her cloak tight about her shoulders and steeled herself.

The worthless short bugger, Greenfield, was guarding the drawbridge of Maegor's tonight.

The stars hung in the sky, unwavering in the fathomless black of night.

They rode thru the night after fleeing Kings Landing.

The commoners were shouting obscenities and throwing foul things at them, and suddenly it was as if everything happened at once.

He watched over her as he ever did.

The city was behind her, casting it’s pale green light up in to the darkening sky like thin, dying fingers.

They’ve been traveling for what feels like weeks before they reach an inn Sandor deems inconspicuous enough for the night.

Sandor got out the bath and patted himself dry before stretching out in the chair by the fire, still naked.

Sandor Clegane spied his charge across the inn’s common room the moment he descended the stairs, and scowled – she should not have come down by herself.

All the talk in the tavern that night was about the riot.

In the empty yard of a battered inn, two men prepared their horses for the day’s journey.

There were days when she forgot her grief.

Once, she dreamed of flying high over the slate roof of the Maidenvault, the sweet voices of Baelor’s sisters rising in lament from behind its heavy doors.

Her days are simpler, now; nothing like her days as Alayne, running the Eyrie.

On a hot night in the middle of July, Sansa Stark officially decides to take control of her life again.

Her mind was startlingly clear when she woke, clearer than it had been in...she couldn't remember how long.

Sansa felt hot wind blowing her hair back in a glorious veil of red as she drove her mount forward to catch her companions riding ahead, spread across the yellowed fields outside Sunspear.

The sun was beating down hot from above, so Renly had made sure to bring one of those big portable umbrellas to set into the frame of his lawn chair as he lounged in it.

The sunshine of the new summer seemed fresher and brighter than any Sansa had ever seen before, and it was in that light that she admired the shimmer of silver thread in her embroidery.

She sings and smiles and is just too sweet for the world she's been thrown into.

She watched her burly husband sparring with her good-brother.

It is too hot here.

He doesn't like it.

Another story, child?

_Please note: The titles are not ordered according to the text above, I just jotted them down in the order my PC produced for copy & paste. Some texts belong to a series, some are not finished. I found all the stories (except mine, of course) by searching with the tag "Sansa" or seeing the story on the first page and discovering the tag. Different pairings may occur, but the focus is on SanSan. _

_Wolf Bonded http://archiveofourown.org/works/329768 I'm Bound by the Life You Left Behind http://archiveofourown.org/works/507451 Winter http://archiveofourown.org/works/741618 (Series "Pride and Pack") Release on Horseback http://archiveofourown.org/works/544936 Battlescars http://archiveofourown.org/works/753486 Riot http://archiveofourown.org/works/769748 Desires http://archiveofourown.org/works/519331 (not Sansa-centred, but at least she turns up) Heavy http://archiveofourown.org/works/653911 The North Remembers http://archiveofourown.org/works/336407 (not Sansa-centred, but at least she turns up, even with a bit of SanSan) Red http://archiveofourown.org/works/696464 (Series "Pride and Pack") The Triangle http://archiveofourown.org/works/603332 Take My Breath Away http://archiveofourown.org/works/584264 Life http://archiveofourown.org/works/677809 (Series "Pride and Pack") The Kindness of Strangers http://archiveofourown.org/works/645970 Because You Are All I Long For http://archiveofourown.org/works/613337 Vows http://archiveofourown.org/works/665872 (Series "Pride and Pack") Assured http://archiveofourown.org/works/634150 (Series "Pride and Pack") Rough Winds Do Shake http://archiveofourown.org/works/430761 The Veiled Woman http://archiveofourown.org/works/639212 Serpentine http://archiveofourown.org/works/419134 Beyond the Ice & the Fire: How Fragile is the Heart http://archiveofourown.org/works/458613 Cut it out and then Restart http://archiveofourown.org/works/452839 Northern Lights and Midnight Sun http://archiveofourown.org/works/298064 Auribus Teneo Lupum http://archiveofourown.org/works/293173 Sandor's Feelings Revealed http://archiveofourown.org/works/499798 These Scars We Wear http://archiveofourown.org/works/519725 A Man of Honor http://archiveofourown.org/works/528128 Lack of Color http://archiveofourown.org/works/347459 Window in Your Heart http://archiveofourown.org/works/538008 Rendezvous http://archiveofourown.org/works/501416 The Reason is You http://archiveofourown.org/works/443483 Friction http://archiveofourown.org/works/471409 No Kingdom for a Blacksmith http://archiveofourown.org/works/493384 Under the Dornish Sun http://archiveofourown.org/works/518821 Table Manners http://archiveofourown.org/works/458055 And suddenly, everything was different http://maracuyakongeen.livejournal.com/2012/11/28/ The Day is Dark and Full of Questions http://maracuyakongeen.livejournal.com/?skip=10 Perchance to Dream http://squeeka-quack.livejournal.com/100797.html The Maiden in the Tower http://archiveofourown.org/works/594354/chapters/1070631 Acouasm http://archiveofourown.org/works/864091/chapters/1657091 Done with Death http://archiveofourown.org/works/834928/chapters/1589699 Smug report from the dazed dog to the envious Lion http://archiveofourown.org/works/867455 (Ownsariver's porn trilogy series) Thrice the Pleasure for the Price of One http://archiveofourown.org/works/867283 (Ownsariver's porn trilogy series) HoneySuckle http://archiveofourown.org/works/825913/chapters/1568184 Small Mercies http://archiveofourown.org/works/30799 Wayward Souls http://archiveofourown.org/works/38108 Stolen Moments http://archiveofourown.org/works/57390 http://archiveofourown.org/works/58540 http://archiveofourown.org/works/213567 Fire in the Blood http://archiveofourown.org/works/270275 In Love and War http://archiveofourown.org/works/271367 The Case of Sandor's cape http://archiveofourown.org/works/316024 The Red Rose of Highgarden http://www.livejournal.com/editjournal.bml?journal=sansa_sandor&itemid=206180 Endgame http://archiveofourown.org/works/324061/chapters/521957 Salvation http://archiveofourown.org/works/337254/chapters/545587 Cold Winds Blow http://archiveofourown.org/works/339995 No Coincidence http://archiveofourown.org/works/348622 Bliss http://archiveofourown.org/works/360316 Darkest Before Dawn http://archiveofourown.org/works/362739/chapters/589004 Trouble that Can't be Named http://archiveofourown.org/works/365414 Shadows http://archiveofourown.org/works/366848 As Luck Would Have It http://archiveofourown.org/works/342669/chapters/555690 The Lady & The Hound http://archiveofourown.org/works/382335/chapters/625242 Gentle Mother http://archiveofourown.org/works/416646 To Soothe A Furious Heart http://archiveofourown.org/works/422459 A Hundred Times http://archiveofourown.org/works/428863 Lemoncakes http://archiveofourown.org/works/433712 Blow Your Mind http://archiveofourown.org/works/452226 Five Times http://archiveofourown.org/works/459842 Imperfect Recollections http://archiveofourown.org/works/474087 (Variations on a theme series) You deserve a longer letter than this http://archiveofourown.org/works/538303 (Variations on a theme series) Freedom to Choose http://archiveofourown.org/works/517612 (Variations on a theme series) The Gloves http://archiveofourown.org/works/508804 When the birds sing http://archiveofourown.org/works/421965/chapters/704016 A Woman's Worth http://archiveofourown.org/works/512882 Learning to Fly http://archiveofourown.org/works/470301/chapters/813366 Stolen http://archiveofourown.org/works/527022/chapters/933073 Not A Bang, But A Whimper http://archiveofourown.org/works/530959 Mistress of a disrespectful dog! http://archiveofourown.org/works/544803 A Song for Sandor Clegane http://archiveofourown.org/works/565803/chapters/1012362 Forever, Now http://archiveofourown.org/works/585874 Clegane Keep http://archiveofourown.org/works/581089/chapters/1043152 A Steady Mind and a Violent Hand. http://archiveofourown.org/works/614288 Dim light; haze http://archiveofourown.org/works/698348 A snarling Dog http://archiveofourown.org/works/703236 The Hound King http://archiveofourown.org/works/619359/chapters/1117581 Be Drowned No More http://archiveofourown.org/works/717377 The Northman's Daughter http://archiveofourown.org/works/341090/chapters/552253 The Cloaked Guardian http://archiveofourown.org/works/732395 Miss Misery http://archiveofourown.org/works/735465 (Look At Me series) These Things Take Backbone http://archiveofourown.org/works/747352 The Look http://archiveofourown.org/works/760589 Stolen Songs http://archiveofourown.org/works/771059 Like father, like son http://archiveofourown.org/works/777720 The Fourth http://archiveofourown.org/works/771770/chapters/1448618 Tale As Old As Time http://archiveofourown.org/works/762113/chapters/1426277 Now I'm Yours http://archiveofourown.org/works/790345 Sansa Interrupted http://archiveofourown.org/works/798873/chapters/1504740 Solace http://archiveofourown.org/works/814547 in the dark I can hear your heartbeat http://archiveofourown.org/works/827671 Everybody Took Everything That They Could http://archiveofourown.org/works/820932/chapters/1555192 I’m Here for Your Entertainment http://archiveofourown.org/works/845667 House Party http://archiveofourown.org/works/822789/chapters/1559775 Winterfell http://archiveofourown.org/works/854191 The exchange http://archiveofourown.org/works/586214/chapters/1053550 The Ice-Queen http://archiveofourown.org/works/856983/chapters/1640570 Watch over me. http://archiveofourown.org/works/853472/chapters/1632737 The Broken Warriors http://archiveofourown.org/works/867316 http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7344928/1/The-Harlot-and-the-Hound http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7338326/1/Hands http://www.fanfiction.net/s/5171520/1/Bark-and-Bite http://www.fanfiction.net/s/7478232/1/A-Warrior-s-Solace_


End file.
